


He's finally gone

by BrokenNotebook



Series: Mr.Lee's Going Down [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Court, Hospital, Lee know and Han Jisung are whipped for each other, M/M, Mr.Lee sucks, Suicide Attempt, qts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNotebook/pseuds/BrokenNotebook
Summary: Hope you enjoyed! :)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Mr.Lee's Going Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	He's finally gone

Jisung bit his nails nervously, how was he not supposed to? The love of his life was strangled and is under urgent care. The waiting room didn’t help either. The walls were a pale green and the seats smelled like cleaning supplies. Minho’s mom had to go to work for her night shift but Jisung stayed behind, despite the fact that it was nearly 2 o’clock in the morning. He refused to leave Minho alone in case he woke up while he wasn’t there, plus, he would be going home to an empty house anyway.

“Han Jisung?” Jisung looked up so fast he should have broken his neck.

“That’s me.” He said breathlessly.

“Lee Minho has woken up. We’ll escort you to his room if--”

“Lead the way.” Jisung stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder and slipped his phone into the pocket of his hoodie. 

The hallways were even more anxiety producing. Not only did it take a solid 4 minutes to travel across the hospital to get to Minho’s room, but all the other patients were nearly dead and it gave Jisung a mini heart attack. 

“I’ll be in the office next door if there’s a problem.” The nurse smiled at him before leaving the room with the door closed.

Jisung hesitantly looked around, he expected the worst.

“J-Jisung?” Jisung snapped his head up and threw his bag on the floor randomly, all common sense forgotten.

“Minho!” He ran to his side and grabbed his hand. He stumbled around and checked all over Minho’s body for scratches.

“Jisung, you were there, I wasn’t hurt.” Minho giggled dryly.

“Yes you were!” Jisung set down his leg in defeat, earlier, he didn’t seem to notice the bruise around Minho’s neck. His eyes widened and his hand went up to gently caress the blue and green mark. Minho winced.

“Sorry, Pumpkin.” His finger landed below one of the ten fingernail shaped crescents that littered Minho’s neck. 

“It should’ve been me….” Minho grabbed Jisung’s wrist.

“No, it shouldn’t have been, I deserved this anyway, I let someone hurt you.”

“It doesn’t matter to me, you didn’t deserve this.”

“I did.” In that moment Jisung remembered back to what his dad had said. _He gave up!_ Jisung looked down at Minho’s sincere expression.

“You wanted to die.” The air in the room went cold. Jisung's heart dropped to his feet. Minho just stared at him with the most dumbfounded expression, while Jisung watched him closely.

“N-No I didn’t.” Jisung saw right through the lie.

“You did, your dad said you did too. He wasn’t lying.” Jisung looked hurt.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to leave you, I just...I don’t know.” Jisung softened.

“Hey, it’s alright, we can talk about this later don’t worry. We have to get you out of this damn hospital.” 

Minho smiled, “I’m kinda stuck here until I get released.” 

“I’ll be back.” Jisung gave his hand a squeeze before exiting the room.

~~~~

“I’ve never been so glad to be home.” Minho flopped down on his bed. The two of them had had quite the adventure. Between getting Minho out of the hospital, to packing their bags at his mom’s house, and finally making their way back to their apartment, they were both fried. 

“New wall looks nice though.” Jisung chuckled. He laid down beside Minho and hugged him, doing his best to avoid his neck. 

“So, what are they doing with my dad, did they figure it out?”

“Figure out what?”

“His secret.” Jisung tilted his head in confusion.

“What secret?”

“Ugh, I guess not, I have a little bit of info about Mr.Lee to report.” Minho looked down at Jisung’s stomach.

“What do you mean? What has he done?”

“Oh Jisung, so much, you have no idea how much of a bad person that man is.”

“Anything to you?”

“Never to me, until now. But in the past he’s umm...definitely done things similar to this, worse even.”

“How so?” Minho sighed. Jisung could see the sweat on his forehead.

“A few years ago, I found a hard-drive in my dad’s old memory box in the basement. He must have forgotten it when he moved out, but I found it. I got curious and looked at what was on it. It was a video, he was here, in my mom’s basement, with a young kid around 18 years old.” Minho shuddered, “He killed him, Jisung, I saw it, and I still have the evidence. I moved out for a reason, made sure he didn’t know my new address. When I saw him yesterday, I was horrified he’d kill me, or worse, he could have killed you.” Jisung felt all his blood rush to his toes and back up. He looked up at Minho with hopeful eyes, he wished it was a joke.

“Your dad’s a killer?” Minho bit his lip.

“I don’t know what to do, Ji, I’ve never told this to anyone, it’s a big deal.”

“Like hell it is, that man deserves to be in jail and I won’t accept any other decision!” Jisung yelled, “We have to turn that drive in.” Minho nodded.

“Can we stop talking about him for a little bit maybe?” Jisung felt bad when he realized they were still talking about his family.

“Of course.” 

~~~~

“Good morning sir, why did you orchestrate this meeting again?”

Minho frowned at the policemen, “My father was arrested a few days ago, I have this.” He handed over the drive before getting up and pulling Jisung with him out of the station.

“Wait Minho, don’t we need to--” Minho just yanked Jisung’s arm harder.

~~~~

The court case was going well, they showed the beginning of the drive on a projector, let Minho’s mom speak, Jisung speak, and Mr.Lee speak, as well as the poor person who was given the job of defending him. 

“Lee Minho, you can say your claim now.” Minho hesitantly rose to his feet.  _ Don’t lash out, don’t lash out. _

“Let me tell you something about my father.”  _ Well, so much for not lashing out,  _ “That man deserves to die!” All eyes that had been wandering snapped to look at Minho, “He is the worst human being to ever exist! You people haven’t seen the kinds of things he can do! The strangling! The cutting! The hitting! The beating! But what I don’t understand is why he thought it was ok to attack my loved ones! You had me down, so why didn’t you shoot! You could have just done it! I know you wanted to! I was ready, I was excited to finally have the feeling of a bullet being put in my worthless body! So why didn’t you do it! You could have, couldn’t you! So why didn’t I feel that impaling feeling I was craving! Do you want to know why?! Because you’re nothing but a coward!” Jisung’s heart thumped in his ears. Everything was in slow motion. Minho grabbing the gun from the cop’s belt, him showing the bullet to everyone. Minho loaded the gun and pushed the end into his soft hair. That’s when Jisung felt his heart bust open. Jisung didn’t know why, but his only instinct was to stand from his seat and push Minho to the ground. His tears fell on Minho’s face as he stared down at him. The gun flew across the room and landed with a ringing clang before halting at the edge of the room. Minho looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were blown wide and red with tears, while Jisung just pulled him up into his embrace and softly rubbed at his back to tell him everything was alright. They stayed like that for a while, when Jisung looked up, there were no guests still present. Just the judge, the officers, Mr.Lee, his defender, Mrs.Lee, and him and Minho. The look on Minho’s mom’s face said it all, she honestly thought her son was gonna die. That’s when realization dawned on him. He saved Minho, from himself. He looked down at Minho who was still crying and muttering small sorrys.

“I’m gonna take him home, let me know the outcome.” Jisung shuttered out his words and got up with Minho in his arms. Mrs.Lee gave him a thankful but traumatized smile. 

Jisung would never forget that day….

~~~~

Jisung tried talking to Minho, he really did, but nothing good came out of it yet.

“Minho…”

“Minho please…”

“Can you look at me?”

“Minho we need to talk…”

“Can we talk about what happened?”

“What do you want me to say, Jisung?!” Minho’s outburst stabbed Jisung’s heart.

“Look, I know how hard it will be, but I just want you to be ok.”

“I’m already broken, I’m not fixable anymore, Ji. Don’t you see that?”

Jisung took Minho’s words to heart, “You are fixable, I’ll help you…”

“What am I gonna do, Jisung? The people I love most saw me holding a gun to my head.”

Jisung shuddered at the images running through his mind, “I don’t care about me, I care about you, if you’re alright.”

“But I’m not! Ok?”

“Minho, I just want to help you get through this.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible, Sung.”

“I believe that it is.”

“You believe everything.”

“Do you trust me enough to help you?” Minho bit his lip nervously before nodding as an answer to Jisung’s question.

“Ok then, It’ll be alright, I promise you.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Well, then, I promise to try my best. I need you to be ok.”

“Why, I’m probably just a burden at this point.

“Are not! Don’t say that ever again!” Minho’s tough demeanor snapped. He fell forward on the couch into Jisung’s arms. There was a small puddle forming in Jisung’s shirt.

“Shhh, let it all go.” Jisung patted the back of Minho’s head. The one thing that calmed his anger was that Mr.Lee was in prison. They had done it. Jisung had almost everything now. A good job, a nice home, safety. The only thing he was missing was a happy Minho. Jisung wasn’t sure if he’d be able to fix Minho. But like he said, he was gonna try his damn hardest to do so. 

“I love you, Munchkin.”

“I love you too, Pumpkin…..”

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
